


Summer Heat

by ukenceto



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Established Relationship, FFXV kinkmeme, M/M, Oral Fixation, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: "Kilts are part of Galahadian traditional wear, and Nyx likes to wear one in his down time. And no he doesn't wear anything under it"written for round 5 of the FFXV Kinkmeme





	Summer Heat

Nyx sighed contently as he stepped out of the shower, lukewarm water still dripping from his hair. He'd certainly needed that, after a sunny day of training new recruits clad in his black Glaive uniform. Any other time he wouldn't have minded the formfitting attire, it was practical and did its purpose in battle (and maybe did make his ass look great, however that was another topic) – but, by the Astrals, it was _not_ made with Lucian summers in mind.  
  
Toweling himself off, he decided he'd had enough of feeling rather stuffy today, and grabbed something more comfy from the clothes rack. There was no way he'd wear a shirt in that weather, plus the only other person in the apartment was Libertus, who _definitely_ wouldn't mind the display. So, Nyx slipped on the light cotton fabric of one of his colorful kilts – a little something he'd kept from Galahd's customs.  
  
The garment was patterned in geometric forms, blues and greens overlapping in vivid hues with a line of embroidery at the hem. It reached a little past his knees, and was cut in such way that allowed for comfortable walking or lounging around. The later being just what Nyx intended to do, padding barefooted to the refrigerator to grab a cold beer, before sitting in his armchair.  
  
"What, not even gonna say cheers?" Libertus shook his head and reached with his own bottle from his current position on the bed, where he was laying down, watching some TV show.  
  
"Honestly, with the way the captain was riding us with those newbies today, I'm not particularly cheerful." Still, Nyx stretched his arm just enough to clank his bottle against the one in Libertus' hand.  
  
"Tell me about it. He knows how I get when I warp, and know what he made me teach them? Yeah, nothing like getting a lesson in motion sickness to get that respect thing going strong." Libertus grumbled, but it was only half-heartedly. Neither of them could really muster the energy to give a damn about work once they were at home, especially when the heat was pressing on the air like a lead balloon.  
  
"I swear, sometimes it feels like he's doing it on purpose..." Shaking his head, Nyx took a long swig of the bottle, relishing in the sensation of the cold beverage going down his throat. He didn't even feel much of the taste, it was some relatively weak stuff, but right now that didn't matter. Sinking further down in the armchair, he propped his feet up on the coffee table and glanced at Libertus, who was still focused on the TV.  
  
Unlike him, Libertus had opted for a pair of loose shorts, for once forgoing tradition. He'd voiced his opinion on how _good_ exactly Nyx looked in a kilt before, but insisted it was a bit too 'breezy' of an attire to wear himself. And indeed, Nyx didn't really feel the need to wear underwear with it. He'd never admit it out loud, but there was something endearing to the knowledge it was all but a thin layer of opaque fabric that kept him covered from the eyes of others. Maybe that was a strange way to think of it, but wearing pants of any kind was simply different. The kilt allowed for so much… more, even if just theoretically.  
  
And as with every good theory, the time came when it was best brought to a test.

 

 

#

 

 

"What are you looking at?" Libertus quipped at him, no longer paying attention to what was going on screen.  
  
"You." Nyx gave him a slow grin in response to being caught staring. Could anyone blame him though, when Libertus laying on his stomach always offered a magnificent view of his plump behind.  
  
"Hmph… Anything I can, help you with, then?" It was a game two could play, and both of them always liked to see who gave up first. Though Nyx could already see a faint redness spreading over his friend's face, contrasting against his pale skin.  
  
"I'm simply enjoying the view." Downing the rest of his beer while it was still cold, Nyx made sure to keep his eyes traced on Libertus as his hand played with the rim of his kilt. He slowly pushed the edge of the fabric up and over his calf, baring his thigh. Libertus swallowed hard, gaze following the motion with apt intensity.  
  
Nyx suddenly realized the sun and the exhaustion of the day mixed with the slight buzz of the alcohol had him feeling too hot too fast, and he no longer had patience for teasing. Dropping the empty bottle on the floor, he slid his hand between the fabric, shivering at the touch of his cool palm on his inner thigh, further up to his dick which was already rising at attention. Eyes half-closed, he gave Libertus his best 'come on' look, one he knew the other was never able to resist.  
  
"Gods…" Libertus cursed under his breath, almost stumbling down from the bed in his eagerness to get to Nyx faster. "The things you do to me Nyx…"  
  
And indeed, he wasted no more time, kneeling in front of Nyx, hands running over the long expanse of his legs. Resting his face on the fabric of the kilt for a moment, Libertus looked up at Nyx, a devilish glint lighting up his eyes.  
  
"Keep your hand on yourself." He whispered, before lifting Nyx's legs from the table and placing them atop his own shoulders, the position making the kilt ride further up on Nyx's thighs, baring him completely. "I think I'm up for something a bit different this time…"

 

 

#

 

 

"Lib—ah-ha" Hand gripping his length harder, Nyx screwed his eyes shut as he felt the scratch of Libertus' stubble between his thighs. The wet kisses and soft bites he placed on the sensitive skin, hands digging into the muscles of Nyx's thighs, grasping at the fabric of the kilt. The sudden overload of sensation made a shiver of pleasure run down his spine, and Nyx reached with his free hand, burying his fingers in Libertus' hair, gripping the locks and _pulling_.  
  
Libertus moaned against his skin, tongue darting out to the crown of Nyx's dick, licking in a broad stroke over what his hand wasn't covering, before retreating just as quickly.  
  
"Stop…Teasing, damn it-" Nyx panted, feeling droplets of sweat forming under his knees, the weak ceiling fan doing nothing to cool down his feverish skin.  
  
"Yeah? You called it-" Libertus looked at Nyx under his lashes, doing his best to leave a hickey on his thigh before sliding down further between Nyx's legs.  
  
The first brush of Libertus' tongue over his entrance had Nyx's legs tighten instinctively, a silent plea for _more_ , his body wishing to bring them even closer. No longer trusting himself to make out any coherent words, Nyx could only bite his lip at the noises which escaped him as Libertus worked him open, tongue slipping past his rim. It was hot and wet as it moved inside him, and Libertus seemed intent to not give Nyx a second to breathe, thrusting in as far as he could before retreating just to do it all over again.  
  
His hands had moved to grip and fondle Nyx's ass, who sensed the motion of his own hand smoothen up with precome. Nyx felt the time pass by, slow and rich like sugar syrup as he kept himself from toppling over the edge, wanting to enjoy Libertus' affections for as long as possible, the pleasure buzzing through his body like a livewire. But he knew it was a losing game as Libertus doubled his efforts, unwilling to settle for anything less than bringing Nyx apart under his touch.  
  
"Libs- I'm… " Nyx tried to give a word of warning, sentence broken into a low moan as he felt the pleasure coiled in his abdomen unravel. Back arching and thighs pressing closer together, he came all over his own chest, still riding Libertus' face.  
  
Once the black spots dancing over his vision disappeared, Nyx looked down, another groan escaping his throat at the sight. Libertus' face was flushed red, lips spit-shined and open just enough to show the tip of his tongue; he'd rested his head over Nyx's thigh, while thrusting his hips into the hand he'd pushed down his shorts. He looked seconds away from spilling as well, and Nyx brought his forefinger to his lips, watched as Libertus sucked it down eagerly, eyes closing and hand stilling.  
  
He always _did_ have one hell of an oral fixation, but it never ceased to amaze Nyx how at the right time, he could bring Libertus to the edge with his fingers alone. Watching him now, kneeling on the floor, one hand still holding onto Nyx's kilt, with simultaneously the most blissed _and_ fucked out expression… all that after giving Nyx a damn good time, made him realize one thing for sure.  
  
He was _definitely_ going to wear kilts a lot more often from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Libertus/Nyx, please consider participating in the ship week which will be held on 4th-10th of December on tumblr!  
> https://libnyxweek.tumblr.com/post/166292151134/hello-everyone-so-the-time-has-come-and-here-it


End file.
